New Student: X-Men Evolution
by BittyBits96
Summary: Bree is a new student at the Xavier Institute trying to figure out how to control her powers and deal with the stresses of being a teenager, exams, homework, life or death training sessions, and crushes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


"Everyone meet in the Danger Room," Kurt grabbed his ear as the Professor's voice echoed in his head. Oh how he despised telepathy. With a loud sigh he ported to the large metal training room expecting to see Logan getting the room ready for an early morning practice. Instead he saw Professor Xavier and a girl about Kitty's age with curly light brown hair and bright green eyes seated next to the control panel. "Ah, Kurt, you're here. Wonderful. Let's just give the others a moment to get down here," The Professor said without turning away from the control panel. The girl on the other hand did turn to look at him and gasped. He'd left his image inducer in his room! "Now Bree, don't be frightened. Kurt is harmless." Professor X said warmly and the girl shot him an incredulous stare. He lowered his head and stared at the floor. Of course she was looking at him with a mix of fear and disgust. He was a blue-furred, pointy-eared freak with a tail.

"Sorry vor scaring you," I sighed. Her reaction was completely justified.

"Hey, we're here professor. So what's the plan today? Lasers or tentacle..." Scott stopped dead and everyone else crashed into him. "Oh sorry sir. I didn't realize we had a new student."

"It's quite all right Scott. Everyone come on in and meet Bree."

(THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE FROM BREE'S POINT OF VIEW)

I stared back at the group of teenagers crowded into the doorway of...what had the professor called this room...oh right the Danger Room. Frankly I didn't know what was so dangerous about it. Just looked like a big metal room to me. The blue guy hadn't moved an inch when the other kids came into the room. Probably a good thing seeing as he was seriously freaking me out. I mean I know it's a school for mutants but this guy looked like he belonged in some sci-fi Vulcan meets the smurfs movie. "Hi Bree. It's nice to meet you. I'm Scott Summers. Trust me, you're going to lo-" I waved my hand to cut the tall brown haired guy off.

"Scott, I know you're trying to sell me on the school but I'm here because I want to be so you really don't need to." I smiled at him and turned my attention back to Charles Xavier.

"Yes indeed Miss Collins is here of her own accord. She is also telepathic like Jean and I. But unlike us her power comes with the rare gift of hydrokinesis; the ability to control liquid." I cringed at the mention of my powers and the action didn't go unnoticed by Scott.

"Don't like your powers?" He asked and I shrugged.

"They can be hard to control sometimes."

"I know what ya mean," he smirked before reaching up to his shades. He pulled them down for half a second before sliding them back over his eyes. In that half a second a red beam shot across the room and shattered a chair in the far corner. "Whoa!" I looked back over at him. "So you're packing a nuclear weapon behind your eyes?"

"That's one way to put it," he chuckled.

"Well...um...what can the rest of you do?" I asked looking around. Each person took a turn showing me their ability, except Rogue. They explained hers and I'm really happy she chose NOT to demonstrate hers. I was seriously impressed with Kitty's power, as well as Evan's. The fuzzy blue guy, Kurt demonstrated his with a quick wave and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He didn't come back. I felt bad knowing I'd hurt his feeling but I couldn't just pretend it didn't freak me out. You don't see many blue people walking around. At least that's what I thought until a giant blue monster walked through the entryway. I screamed, not even going to lie. Jean stepped in front of me.  
"Calm down Bree. That's Hank McCoy. He's one of the teachers here. He's a good guy." I gave her the same 'you're kidding right' look I'd given the professor when he'd said the same thing about Kurt. Did these people have a mental disease or were they just blind.

"Sorry to startle you. I didn't realize Charles was showing a new student around. I'm professor McCoy but you can call me Hank. Well I was just coming by to try and find Logan but clearly he is t here." Ok so the giant blue monster sounded friendly enough...

"Try in the outside training area. I think he's working with Bobby," Kitty suggested and Hank waved before disappearing out the door again. Great...in a world where I thought I was as freaky as it got, there is a school of people 10x freakier. "Hey Bree, it's not as bad as it seems. It's actually, like, really cool…that is except for Toad, Blob, and Lance. They can be annoying."

"Who," I asked, looking back at her.

"Oh, these other mutants we go to school with. They're self-proclaimed bad guys," Evan interjected with a role of his eyes.

"There are bad guys?" I exclaimed. "Seriously, we are teenagers for crying out loud!" he shrugged and I shook my head in disgust.

"Alright, that's quite enough for now. Scott, Bree will be staying in the room in the left corridor. Would you show her to it? As for everyone else, you'll be having an early morning training session. Bree, school starts in an hour. Go on and get dressed. Breakfast is in the kitchen. I'll have Kurt escort you," before I could argue to the professor that that wasn't necessary Scott was pulling me out into the hall.

"Suckers," he chuckled as he led me by my arm up the stairs.

"What?"

"The last person to set the Danger Room lesson was Logan. They're gonna have a heck of a training session."

"Forgive me for being out of the loop but who the _heck_ is Logan?" I asked irritably. They'd mentioned the guy like five times yet no one had bothered to explain who he was.

"Oh, he's one of the teachers here. He has these knife-like claws that shoot out of his knuckles," he explained.

"Wait, doesn't that leave cuts."

"Actually he has the ability of regeneration. So, no, he heals."

"Convenient," I muttered as we climbed another set of stairs and veered off to the left. Scott pulled me to a halt in front of the third door on the right.

"Here you are. There actually isn't anyone else rooming here right now so you're lucky enough not to have another person taking up your room." He opened the door and gestured me inside. He gave me a short smile before leaving me alone. Alright, time to get ready for Bayville High.

Kurt knocked on my door about forty minutes later and I took a deep breath. I fluffed up my straightened hair and readjusted my turquoise dress. When I opened my door and saw a guy about my age with slightly pale skin, blue-black hair, and beautiful blue-ish brown eyes stood in my doorway I jumped. "Ohmigosh, sorry; I was expecting Kurt. He's supposed to show me to the kitchen."

"Erm…I _am_ Kurt," he replied in the same German accent the fuzzy blue boy had when he apologized to me before.

"What?" I whispered, poking his cheek without considering that it was rude. I felt fuzz but his skin was definitely white, not blue.

"It's an image inducer," he said holding up his wrist and pointing to his watch with two fingers. Guess he really did have only three fingers, but it looked so real! "It makes me look normal so I can go to school. Otherwise I'd scare people," he looked down and his cheeks flushed red. I instantly felt guilty and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. You're right, I was scared but that was stupid, petty, flat out judging a book by its cover. Can we start over?" I asked, smiling at him. He grinned back and held out the crook of his arm. I took it without hesitating and followed him back downstairs and to a large kitchen.

"Hey Bree! You look very nice," Scott said as we walked in and I nodded.

"Thanks Scott," I sat down with Kurt and grabbed a piece of toast.

After I'd wolfed down two more pieces Jean stood up and clapped her hands. "So, who's ready for school?" Just like you'd see in a movie, there was a collective groan.


End file.
